


Gin & Comfort

by billsexual



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/F, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billsexual/pseuds/billsexual
Summary: Karen is drunk, again. Sadie notices.





	Gin & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the end of Chapter 3!

Karen was drunk again.

Not that it was a surprise to Sadie – Karen seemed to always have a bottle in her hand ever since Sean had died.

Sadie sighed and made her way over to the other woman, pocketing the knife she’d been sharpening, and sat down beside her on the deck.

Karen didn’t acknowledge her.

Wrapping an arm around Karen’s shoulders, Sadie took the bottle of gin off her and took a sip herself.

‘Nasty stuff,’ she said as she pulled a face and handed the bottle back.

Karen made a noise that sounded like she agreed, but she carried on drinking it.

‘It gets easier, you know,’ Sadie told her. ‘Right now, it feels like the end of the world, but eventually…’ she trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence immediately.

Karen didn’t break the silence.

‘Eventually,’ Sadie continued, ‘you just learn how to cope. It hurts every goddamn day but one day you wake up and you realize that they wouldn’t want you to feel like this.’

Karen sniffled, and Sadie pulled her closer. The two of them sat there, Karen’s head on Sadie’s shoulder, and they shared the bottle.

‘I feel guilty,’ Karen said, breaking the silence between the two of them. ‘You’re sitting ‘ere talking to me about this and it’s two different things, ain’t it?’ She sat up and wiped her nose with the cuff of her jacket. ‘You were married and me and Sean-’ she broke off and closed her eyes.

‘When you love someone and then lose them, it doesn’t matter how long you were or weren’t together. It all still hurts the same.’ Sadie took a huge slug of gin as her chest ached at the thought of her Jakey.

‘Yeah, but-’

‘No buts,’ Sadie said, talking over her. ‘There’s no shame in mourning what could’ve been and there’s no point drinking yourself to death over it either.’

Karen rested her head back on Sadie’s shoulder as she spoke softly, ‘I just wish I’d told him to stay at camp, let Arthur and Bill handle things, they were the ones deputized.’

‘I wish I’d told Jake to not open the door,’ Sadie replied, even though she knew a locked door wouldn’t have stopped the O’Driscolls from breaking in.

‘The thing I think I miss the most,’ Karen said, her voice finally steady again, ‘Is when he’d finish his guard duty and he’d come lie next to me and wrap his lanky arms and legs around me. He’d always stink of bourbon and cigarettes, but that was Sean and it made me feel safe.’

Sadie smiled. ‘I used to cling to Jake in my sleep. I’d go to sleep facing one way and when I woke the next morning, I’d be wrapped around him like an octopus. He’d pretend to complain about it the next day, but then at night he’d bring my hand over his chest to encourage me.’

Karen laughed and the sound warmed Sadie to her bones.

**

A couple of nights later, Sadie wakes to the sound of Karen crying softly from where she sleeps. Without thinking too much about what the other women would think, she gets up and moves over to Karen. She lies next to her and wraps her arms and legs around her. They sleep through the rest of the night.


End file.
